Sunflower Seeds
by Ariannah360
Summary: "If something is beautiful enough, make sure you have a memento of it. Like sunflower seeds." Bubbles was just an awkward college student, and she thought it'd stay that way. Until she bumped into Boomer. And now he's made a bet to turn her into a Popular by the end of November. But it's through this bet that shocking secrets behind each of their pasts is revealed along the way. AU
1. Prologue, Part I - BUBBLES

**Title -** Sunflower Seeds

**Summary -** "If something is beautiful enough, make sure you have a memento of it. Like sunflower seeds." Bubbles was just an awkward college student, and she thought it'd stay that way. That was, until she bumped into Boomer. And now he's made a bet to turn her into a Popular by the end of November. Nothing could possibly go wrong. AU.

**Pairing(s) -** Mainly Blues, some Reds and Greens included and it was a tie in the poll, but the minor couple will be Robin/Mitch.

**Rating -** T, for sexual situations, themes, and language.

**Status -** Multi-Chapter; Ongoing

**Important Notes -** Ages range from 18-19. Normal human features. That's it.

**Disclaimer -** I in no way own the Powerpuff Girls. But I really wish I did.

**XXX -** October 1

*Prologue: Part I, Bubbles*

I was incredibly meek. If someone so much as looked at me, I would start sweating and self-consciously cover my face. Can you spell awkward?

I constantly lived in the shadow of others. I'd been plagiarized off and made fun of. Granted, I wasn't an outcast. I had plenty of friends. I was just completely invisible to the Popular World.

For some reason, any Popular who saw me immediately targeted my large cardigans and out-of-date graphic tees. I don't know what's so wrong with bunny logos. I like bunnies.

But honestly, for once I'd just like to know what it was like to be acknowledged...

I'd figure that out soon after I met Boomer.

It's October. I'm now a freshman at Townsville University. This college is pretty neutral. Thank God, too; I don't think I could've handled trying out for a one of those schools with really high standards. That's more Blossom's comfort zone. Buttercup and I are perched here, in this boarding university. Blossom is shipped off at Yale.

We haven't seen her in roughly a year, when she graduated high school a year early. I miss her a lot. So does Buttercup, she just won't admit it. I was extremely happy in finding out that she and I were roommates. I most definitely couldn't handle meeting a student, let alone one in a higher grade.

And college is college. Which means you get a four inch thick packet to do over the weekend that if you don't do will automatically plummet your grades astonishingly. Buttercup didn't take it that seriously. I did. I pulled what would total to be seventeen all-nighters in the last two months. I accidentally kept her up a few times with me tapping the pen or kicking the leg of the chair in frustration.

Our English teacher is Ms. Keane. Could you believe she'd still be teaching after thirteen years? She's still very kind, and looks admirably young for her age. Tons of boys have the "hots" for her, claiming "nice, big hips are what a guy wants."

I don't think my appearance is all that dazzling. My thick, straight blonde hair is wrapped in two low pigtails at the nape of my neck. I wear square, dark blue glasses and my wardrobe consists mainly of jeans and comfy, loose shirts with cute designs. I can't tell you how much I love loose shirts. I love them because they hide my body figure. I also can't tell you how insecure I am. It's ridiculous.

Ms. Keane had assigned a short essay to be written by the deadline of next Friday. Nice. That was four days away. I'd have plenty of time. Now Buttercup could sleep peacefully.

By noon that day, which was my free period, I made a beeline to the library. Waving to a couple of acquaintances on the way, I pushed the double doors open and sauntered towards the librarian. Mary Mildew was a nice woman in her mid-fifties with a hair bun so white you'd almost literally have to put shades on. We had a good relationship, so we were on a first name basis.

"Alright Mary, you got any books on the history of literature?" I asked her, joining my hands behind my back in an innocent manner. She smiled and handed me a note.

'Second aisle, third bookcase.' Oh yeah, one more thing you should know about Mary: she's mute. I gave her a small grin and left for the desired location.

Upon arriving, my phone suddenly came to life. "_Pour some sugar on me_," it sang in an embarrassingly loud tone. I scrambled to pull the flip phone (yes, I said flip phone) out of my pocket. A few students nearby snickered and one even took a picture on his own phone. I had a feeling I'd be Facebook famous by tonight. Mary peeked around the corner and shushed me. I gave her an apologetic look and answered the phone, thankfully silencing it.

"Hello?" I whispered into it.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" I sighed, but kept my smile at the sound of the Professor's voice.

"Kind of," I answered quietly, "I'm in the library."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something." I could almost see the eager grin on his face. He sounded excited, like he knew something. I furrowed a brow.

"What's going on, Daddy?" I had left the library then, telling Mary I'd come back later. She gave me a nod and continued with her paperwork.

"Are you outside the library yet?" he anxiously asked me. I mumbled a "yeah" distractedly, thinking of what could be so exciting that he had to call me so quickly.

"Bubbles, sweetie, turn around." Now I was really confused.

"Why?"

"Because I'm here." I gasped at the familiar voice just a few feet behind me. I whipped around and basically tackled Blossom to the floor. She laughed and hugged me back.

I heard the Professor laugh and say a goodbye and a "Love you" before he hung up. I stood and helped Blossom up. She looked different.

Last time I'd seen her, she wore a humongous red bow and was as pale as pale could get. Now, in place of her bow was a small red ribbon and her skin was amazingly tanned. She still held the same style; professional button up shirts with pink ties and black A-line skirts. Her hair was up to the small of her back.

"Where's Buttercup?" she asked, soothing down her bangs.

"You really expect her to be with me at the library?"

"Good point. Bring me to your dorm."

She wasn't in the dorm, but Blossom and I still hung out for about an hour catching up with each other. It was then that the door swung open to reveal a yawning Buttercup.

"I swear to the Lord, I need some rest. Damn teachers on my ass about everything." Her eyes had been closed from yawning, so when she opened them she nearly had a heart attack, to say the least.

Buttercup's appearance was slightly typical for her, but form fitting. Her straight-as-a-pin hair stopped at the middle of her neck and she wore a violent graphic tee (which was the complete opposite of my taste) with fishnet fingerless gloves. She had on black skinny jeans and dark eyeliner applied on.

Widening the eyes like that only made them appear more emphasized than they already were. Blossom didn't waste any time. She shot up and wrapped her arms tightly around Buttercup.

"My God, you look more gothic than you did a year ago," Blossom quipped. Buttercup snapped out of her shock and put on her trademark scowl. She pried Blossom off of her.

"The hell are you doing here?" She was so bad at masking her happiness. Blossom just sneered, but turned her attention to the both of us.

"I'm glad you asked. I just finished a full year at Yale, in which I accomplished earning 67 credits, which means I technically passed two years with an Associate's degree. That being so, I was given a year's sabbatical and I've chosen to spend it attending this university."

Now mine and Buttercup's eyes were as wide as wide could get. Blossom was officially staying with us for a year. This day just couldn't get any better!

**XXX**

_Yep. This is "Sunflower Seeds". I'll have to admit, though, that stuff gets very surprising and a little angsty towards the end. But all in all, Boomubbles._

_Thanks for reading, review if you wanna._

_Hugs and Kisses :*_


	2. Prologue, Part II - BOOMER

**Title -** Sunflower Seeds

**Summary -** "If something is beautiful enough, make sure you have a memento of it. Like sunflower seeds." Bubbles was just an awkward college student, and she thought it'd stay that way. That was, until she bumped into Boomer. And now he's made a bet to turn her into a Popular by the end of November. Nothing could possibly go wrong. AU.

**Pairing(s) -** Mainly Blues, some Reds and Greens included and Robin/Mitch.

**Rating -** T, for sexual situations, themes, and language.

**Status -** Multi-Chapter; Ongoing

**Important Notes -** Ages range from 18-19. Normal human features. POVs will switch between Bubbles and Boomer each chapter.

**Disclaimer -** I in no way own the Powerpuff Girls. But I really wish I did.

**XXX -** October 1

*Prologue: Part II, Boomer*

I was amazingly outgoing. Anyone who so much as looked at me earned a charming smile and a wink. What can I say? It's in my genes.

I was almost literally famous around the school. There wasn't a single soul who didn't know my name. Everyone likes me. I could put a smile on anyone's face. Even one of my brothers.

But relationships and friendships are two different things. I can't date anyone. I honestly don't know what the deal is, but I suck as a boyfriend. Like, suck ass. I get bored easily.

I love spontaneity. That's what I look for, but every girl's the same in this school; either wanting a ticket to popularity or just targeting the cute guys (which would be me, teehee.)

But, I don't have time to deal with girls. To me, relationships hold you back. Too many girls seemed to be clingy and wouldn't just let me have fun. It was always "you're not as devoted to us as I am" or "you care more about your friends than me." I just wanted to lay back and enjoy the sun on my face while I had the chance.

The day I met Bubbles would be the day the course of my usual routine was completely altered.

Ah, October. The month where the cool breeze tickles your face and ruffles your hair and the sky is a wonderful icy shade of whitish blue. I love autumn. Can you believe it's only been a month and I'm already A-listed? I'm the king of the school, right next to Brick and Butch. Well, at least, in the freshman grade. Nobody beats the seniors.

Brick was originally accepted to a really good school, Bale or Dale or something like that. I dunno. He turned it down because it seemed "too prissy" for him. Butch acted like he didn't care about it either way, but I know that deep down he was ecstatic that our big brother was staying with us. He's just too damn stubborn to admit it.

I had Ms. Keane as my English teacher, and hot damn was I excited about that. Miss Sandra Keane was that kind of teacher who was well into her early forties, but sure as hell didn't look it. The only thing different about her since back in the day was that her hair was longer. I mean c'mon; nice, big hips are what a guy wants.

On the subject of myself, I've heard that average looks are the most attractive. I must be average. I've got a shaggy hairstyle parted in the middle of my fair blond hair and cerulean blue eyes that could sweep a girl off her feet with just a glance. My attire consists of checkered or regular shirts, blue jeans, and converse. God, I love converse.

Oh yeah, and that essay Keane assigned? Totally waiting until last minute. Ms. Keane may be a babe, but I don't admire her to the point of actually starting assignments early. Too much work, thank you very much.

Now here I am at lunch. A serving of Sloppy Joe's? I'd prefer not to die of food poisoning today. As per the norm, I sat with my brothers and my good friends Mitch Michelson and Mike Believe.

Those two were complete opposites. Mike's a quiet dude who treats everyone with respect and kindness. Mitch is the kinda guy you really don't wanna bitch to unless you want a sandwich mysteriously stuffed with worms. I really don't know how they manage to get along, but they do. Let's leave it at that. I took my seat and nodded in acknowledgement at the four.

Brick was a fan-favorite of the girls. He had that red hair that reached to the middle of his back and crimson colored snap back that seemed to fit him so well. He always tied his hair back. He usually wore button up shirts with crew necks (that often had crude phrases on them) and black jeans.

Butch was second in command. His jet black hair was usually gelled, but, on the days it wasn't, went down in uneven layers to just above his chin (which the ladies went crazy for). He liked to wear thin hoodies or somewhat tight, long sleeved shirts and black jeans. After all, he's that guy that loves to show off his muscles.

Today was one of those days his hair wasn't gelled. His bangs hung over his eyes in a sort of emo-ish way.

"Dude, I fuckin' swear to God, you need a haircut," Mitch laughed. Butch gave him a pained look.

"I can't disappoint my followers."

"What followers? The only thing that follows you around is stupidity." Everyone at the table began snickering at Brick's statement. Butch glared at him.

Before he had a chance to strike back, I butted in. "So guys," I started, "Any interesting news?"

Mike raised an eyebrow. Mitch was the one that answered me. "Yep. We've got fresh meat walking around the halls."

"Who is she?" Butch and I asked simultaneously. We gave each other a funny look, but turned back to Mitch.

"Buttercup's sister, Blossom."

"Mitch," Butch started, "For the last time, who the fuck is Buttercup?"

"One of my best friends, you dipshit. I've told you like seven thousand fucking times."

"Isn't there a third one?" Brick asked. Mitch nodded. He pointed across the cafeteria to a girl with low pigtails and thick glasses in a cardigan that was about three sizes too big. She sat with her legs crossed on top of a table, eating an apple and reading out of a textbook. There were three other girls in the seats around her.

"That's Bubbles Utonium. I've been cool with the three of them since kindergarten."

"You lucky piece of crap," Butch whined, staring at the redhead. He then furrowed his eyebrows. "Which one's Buttercup?"

"The brunette wearing black," Brick answered nonchalantly.

"You know her?" I asked.

"She used to have the hots for me in ninth grade. I just know it." Mitch and Mike rolled their eyes.

I shook my head and looked at Butch. He seemed to have switched from the redhead to Buttercup, and was now studying her blankly. I looked over at her and saw that she had turned her head in our direction, like she knew she was being stared at. She saw Butch, jerked her head back in surprise and curled her lip. Butch smirked at her, and she gave a disgusted scoff and turned back around.

"You bounce back fast," I commented, snapping him out of his observations. "What happened to your 'girlfriend'?"

He waved it off as nothing. "That was a one-time thing. Be sure to tell her I'm not interested next time you see Marissa."

"Melissa."

"What_ever_." And with that, he began devouring his chicken leg.

I turned from him to Brick. "So what do you think of the new girl?"

He shrugged. "She's pretty, I guess. But she's probably just as airheaded as the rest of the female population at this school."

"She's got an Associate's degree from Yale," Mitch informed. _That_'s what it was called.

"Well, then that just means she's a stuck up preppy schoolgirl." Brick; proving himself to be asexual since 1994. I slyly smiled at him, and he gave me a weird look. "Fuck're you looking at?"

"Che, you obviously." He kept his disapproving eyes on me for a moment and then began a conversation with Mike.

I turned around to get a better look at the girls' table. There was another brunette. This one had lighter brown hair and blue eyes. Robin Snyder, I think.

I converted my attention to the pigtailed blonde. She looked like a serious nerd. But, thank God for my enhanced vision, I was able to notice a few details. She had rosy cheeks against peachy skin and really plump pink lips. They looked soft. Watching her take a bite out of the apple was alluring, almost as if she was teasing me without knowing it. I stared as she bit her bottom lip, perhaps stuck on a question from the book. Then she looked up.

SHIT.

I was in the middle of licking my own lips when she did this because they dried a little while I was ogling at her, so you can understand the awkward staring contest we had for about six seconds. Her eyes were wide. Blinking made her dark lashes flutter behind the glasses. Suddenly, she looked down and covered her face.

Mitch sneered at me. "So you've got a crush on Bubbles already?"

I looked at him incredulously. "What? No. I was just scanning her over."

"Oh yeah, because scanning someone over includes drooling and licking your lips."

"I am not dr – oh, shit, I am." I wiped it off my chin furiously. "Whatever, I don't have a crush on that geek." I turned my head around to look at her. She was still covering her face. "She's just a...nobody."

"Watch it. She's like a sister to me."

"Well, whatever. I don't like her and I'm sure no one else does."

"Oooh, let's make this interesting," Mitch said deviously. By now, the other three had begun to listen in on the conversation.

Mitch rubbed his hands together evilly. "You have until the end of November to transform her into one of the Populars."

I stared at him in shock. "But, but dude, look at her. There's no way that's possible."

"Oh, you bet your ass it is, and you're gonna make it happen. Winner gets fifty bucks and loser has to do their homework for a whole month. Deal?" The brown haired boy held out his hand. Brick, Butch, and Mike looked at me expectantly.

Feeling the pressure build up, I gave in. I shook his hand and looked at him determinedly. "Deal."

**XXX**

_AND THAT'S HOW IT BEGUN. I'm not posting two chapters at a time like this whenever I update, just so you know; I just thought you needed the entire prologue before the actual story began. Once again, update if you have the time porfavor._

_HaK :*_


	3. XXX - Oct 2

**Title -** Sunflower Seeds

**Summary -** "If something is beautiful enough, make sure you have a memento of it. Like sunflower seeds." Bubbles was just an awkward college student, and she thought it'd stay that way. That was, until she bumped into Boomer. And now he's made a bet to turn her into a Popular by the end of November. Nothing could possibly go wrong. AU.

**Pairing(s) -** Mainly Blues, some Reds and Greens included and Robin/Mitch.

**Rating -** T, for sexual situations, themes, and language.

**Status -** Multi-Chapter; Ongoing

**Important Notes -** Ages range from 18-19. Normal human features. POVs will switch between Bubbles and Boomer each chapter.

**Disclaimer -** I in no way own the Powerpuff Girls. But I really wish I did.

**XXX -** October 2

Stop freaking out. He was only staring at you because he's amazed by your nerdiness. He was licking his lips because they were dry. He was drooling because...because...I don't know!

I want absolutely nothing to do with a guy like him. He just plays with a girl's heart and throws it in the trash when he's done. He's not even that attractive.

After school that day, I decided to work on the essay tomorrow. I went to my dorm. Buttercup laid on her bed with her laptop on her stomach as she surfed the web.

"Wazzah," she greeted me absentmindedly.

"Is Blossom coming over?"

"Yeah. She'll probably be here in 3...2... –"

"Hey guys," Blossom stepped in right on cue. She looked irritated. "You won't believe who my new roommate is."

Buttercup looked up. "It must be bad. You're the most stoic person I know."

Blossom nodded sullenly. "It's Princess Morbucks. As in whiny, I-hate-my-life-even-though-I-almost-literally-have -everything Princess Morbucks."

"Ooooh," Buttercup and I said pitifully.

Blossom nodded again. She sighed and flopped down onto Buttercup's bed, making the brunette frown at her. "There's an empty bed right over there."

I glared at her. "That's my bed."

"I don't give two shits, I just don't want anyone on _mine_." I rolled my eyes. Blossom didn't say anything. She went up and rested her head on Buttercup's lap.

"Ugh, dude, seriously, this is in no way comfortable. C'mon. You're making my ass hurt. Get off." Blossom and I laughed at her.

Buttercup decided to ignore the pain in rear and looked at me. "So Bubbles, I noticed What's-His-Name looking at you."

"His name's Boomer," I said meekly, playing with my fingers. But then I looked at her and uncharacteristically smirked. "What about you? Don't think I didn't notice Butch checking you out."

Buttercup blushed and scowled at me. "He's just a pervert like the rest of 'em. It's not like I'm interested."

"Mhm," Blossom said doubtfully.

Buttercup threw her hands up. "Fuck is this, Get At Buttercup Day?"

"Yes," Blossom and I said simultaneously.

"I hope the both of you get a yeast infection."

...

The campus was looking beautiful. Outside the college, there were a few sandwich stands and two separate courtyards. One of them was for outdoor sports like soccer and lacrosse. The other was just for hanging out. That's the one I was usually in.

That courtyard had a wide open space of grass and a few trees along with some tables with umbrellas on top. This was my favorite place to study and just relax.

I smiled brightly and quickly began to walk to an empty table. As I was walking, I reached in my bag and started looking for one of my textbooks. Keep in mind, I was still walking.

Well, until I bumped into a firm chest of chocolate scented Axe. Wow. That smell really worked on me. Thank God I wasn't walking that fast, or I would've tackled this person. It was a light bump.

I immediately looked down and blushed. "Sorry," I said louder than necessary. I heard a soft chuckle come from the guy. Suddenly, he tilted my chin up and I was met with a pair of captivating blue eyes. No. Not him. Not Boomer. God, why?

Not knowing what to do, I looked downward as he still held my chin. He seemed to be studying my face. Why was he studying my face? Did he know me? Why isn't he making fun of my clothes? What -

"Bubbles Utonium, right?" he asked mild manneredly, letting go of my chin. I gulped and nodded, moving back a couple of steps.

Boomer gave me a reassuring smile. It didn't work that much. "I need to talk to you."

I must've looked really surprised, because his smile grew wider. "W-What? Why?"

He squared his shoulders and closed the space between us. I was even more shocked when he slung an arm around my waist. Haha, _this wasn't comfortable._

"How would you like the opportunity to become a Popular in a matter of weeks?" The tone in his voice was enticing.

Popular? A matter of weeks? Impossible. I mean, look at me. Was this some sort of project? Or was it a bet?

Most likely the latter. That sly little bas –

"D'uh, I don't - Not interested." I quickly wormed out of his grasp. He raised an eyebrow and stuffed his hands in his pockets. I took some more steps back and held my bag to my chest.

"That's a shame. And here I thought you'd like the chance to actually be pretty." He - Did he just - He called me ugly. My right eye twitched and my blood boiled.

I pursed my lips and stepped forward. "Listen Hotshot," I said lowly, "You can call me a nerd. You can call me a geek. You could say I have the worst fashion sense there is. But call me ugly, and you sure as hell _will_ see my bad side." By that point, I was in his face with a menacing glare. His eyes were wide and he leaned back a bit.

Realizing what I just did, I quickly backed off and pushed up the rim of my glasses. I smiled sweetly at him. "Have a nice day." And with that said, I politely nodded and walked off to the table.

I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my back.

...

Boomer's been staring at me for twenty minutes. Beautiful. Because I absolutely love when people examine every little portion and detail of my face and body. Really.

I huffed and stood up, abruptly stuffing the books into my bag and leaving. He makes me so uncomfortable. I left for my dorm, and, as expected, Buttercup was still typing away at her beloved jade colored laptop. I hopped onto my bed and pulled out my phone.

"Who ya callin'?" I heard her ask.

"Blossom. I need to talk to the both of you."

"She might as well live here considering how much she visits." I agreed. It'd be nice for her to live right across the hallway, but instead she's about twelve rooms away. But, then again, she dorms with Princess. It probably wouldn't be that pleasant.

I called her soon enough and she said she'd be right over. She also said that Buttercup needed to do the laundry with her later that day. Hearing her through the phone, Buttercup made a loud disgusted noise and rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet, Buttercup. You need to learn how to be a little cleaner. I'm not saying to act like a total neat freak, but you know," Blossom said once she got here.

"Yeah, well, sorry, but I'm kinda in a 'fuck this, fuck that, fuck everything' mood."

Blossom looked unfazed, but she looked like she was biting back from scolding her on using a heavy cuss three times. "You're always in that mood."

"She's not wrong," I remarked. Buttercup just shrugged, which was odd for me. I expected her to lash out and retort or something. Then I realized something.

"Are you on your period?" I asked monotonously. Buttercup glared at me. For a few seconds we just stayed like that, until she grumbled out a, "Maybe." Blossom snorted.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you two about Boomer." They looked at me curiously. Before I had the time to say anything, Buttercup cut me off. "What the fuck do you mean Boomer?"

"Language."

"Que coños queres dicer de Boomer?"

"_That's not the kind of language I meant_. How do you even know how to say that? I thought you were monolingual."

"I pick up a few things from my Spanish peers. Man, I love Mexicans."

"Anyways," Blossom interjected, giving her a look and turning back to me, "What is this about Boomer?"

"Um, do...Do you guys know anything about him?"

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um..."

"Did he do something to you?" they asked simultaneously. They gave each other a weird look, but turned back to me. Should I tell them yet? No...I could handle myself. I don't need them protecting me. I may be the "youngest" out of both of them, but I'm most certainly not the baby of the group anymore. I put on a reassuring smile and shook my head.

"No. Not at all. I was just curious." They didn't look convinced. Well...it's time to fire up the guns.

I furrowed my eyebrows in a sad way and batted my lashes at them. "D-Do you not believe me?" I made sure my voice cracked at the right time.

"No, it's not that –"

I cut Blossom off. "I get it. It's just that you think I'm too defenseless to do anything." At this point, my voice was turning into a whimper and I was looking down with watery eyes. I sniffled and flicked my eyes up ever so slightly to see if they were buying it.

I had them wrapped around my finger.

"Bubbles," Buttercup groaned, "Not the waterworks." I started sniffling and whimpering again. Blossom came up and rubbed my back. "Okay, okay. We believe you."

I nodded my head softly, staying in character all the while. "I'm gonna go to the courtyard again now," I said shakily, pretending to wipe away tears with my sleeve. Buttercup pursed her lips and nodded sharply. I gave them a weak smile and stepped out the room.

Once out, I smirked and chuckled evilly as I walked through the corridor of dorms. "That's quite the evil laugh for a rather quiet girl." I squeaked in surprise and whipped around to see Boomer. Yay.

But he wasn't sending me a charming smile, or leaning against the wall coolly, or staring at me condescendingly. He was just standing there with his hands by his sides like a normal person. I blinked and pushed up the rim of my glasses.

"W-Well, ah..." Then he arched a brow at me.

"You freeze up around other people; why?"

"No particular reason." I turned my head downcast and tried to speed walk past him.

"Wait!" he said, a little too hurriedly for my taste. I looked at him with confusion. He seemed taken aback that I'd actually listened to him. Nonetheless, he continued. "The essay for Ms. Keane; meet me at the library tomorrow to work on it."

Taking note of the disbelieving expression I was giving him, he rolled his eyes and said, "It's not a date. You just get good grades and I need help on it or I'll procrastinate."

I'd been planning to go tomorrow anyways, but judging from Boomer's mannerisms, he'd probably be late. Or not show up at all. Again, most likely the latter.

"Fine," I said softly, but firmly, "I'll be there at free period."

He widened his eyes. "Free period? But I –"

"Will you be there or not?" I asked, scowling at him.

He sighed in frustration. "Okay. We'll meet up then. Bye, I guess." And with that, the blond was gone without so much as a second glance. He's just, he's so...He gets me really angry. I've never spoken to someone so solidly. In fact, about 9/10 of the school could say they've never heard my voice.

I could only hope that the "get together" at the library the next day would be my last encounter with him. I'm serious when I once again state that I want absolutely nothing to do with him.

**XXX**

_I hope this was okay. WAS IT? Well, would you look at that, the only way to answer my question is through reviewing, haha *snort*. Please do, my lovelies._

_HaK :*_


	4. XXX - Oct 3

******Title -** Sunflower Seeds

******Summary -** "If something is beautiful enough, make sure you have a memento of it. Like sunflower seeds." Bubbles was just an awkward college student, and she thought it'd stay that way. That was, until she bumped into Boomer. And now he's made a bet to turn her into a Popular by the end of November. Nothing could possibly go wrong. AU.

******Pairing(s) -** Mainly Blues, some Reds and Greens included and Robin/Mitch.

******Rating -** T, for sexual situations, themes, and language.

******Status -** Multi-Chapter; Ongoing

******Important Notes -** Ages range from 18-19. Normal human features. POVs will switch between Bubbles and Boomer each chapter.

******Disclaimer -** I in no way own the Powerpuff Girls. But I really wish I did.

**XXX –** October 3

I was in my bed, hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling in boredom. Jesus. I'd never been up this early in my life. I glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table between mine and Butch's beds. Six. Freaking. A.M.

I looked over at Butch. The guy had weird sleeping habits. He always needed one leg sticking out the sheets to "balance the temperature." He never snored. Which was also weird because his mouth always hung open, and let's just say he didn't have the freshest of breaths until after he brushed. Rolling my eyes at his weirdness, I turned back to staring blandly at the wall.

So why was I up and awake and purely pissed at life at six in the morning you ask? Two annoying words; Bubbles. Utonium. It hadn't even been a full day and I already didn't like her. She just...gets me really angry. Free period was supposed to be MY time. Not hers to take away from me.

But then there's the bet. I mean, who could really pass up fifty bucks? Not me. I guessed one free period couldn't hurt.

The whole scenario that I wanted to happen was me talking to her, her giving in to my offer, us making her over, and voila. Popular Bubbles Utonium. Then we would go our separate ways and never see each other again. And I'd earn my fifty and Mitch would look like a faggot for doubting me.

But now...it looks like it's going to be a lot harder than I expected.

...

"Boomer! I thought we were gonna meet up at the courtyard today," I heard Mitch call out to me as I made my way to the library. I cringed and shrugged at him.

"I've got some business I need to attend to."

"Business? The only business you have is the shit that ends up in the toilet."

"Dude," I said firmly, "This is crucial to our bet."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Well why the hell didn't you just _say _that?"

I gave him a look and ran toward my destination. The large, wooden double doors just looked so foreign to me. I'd gone to the library before, but not that often. I pushed the doors open and took a step inside.

Soon as that happened, every single pair of eyes looked at me in surprise. Not that I didn't like the attention, but it was kind of odd. I took a few more leisure steps and casually greeted the students. I ended up finding the librarian as I wandered around. Mary was her name, I think. I planted my hands firmly on the desk, causing her to shift her eyes from the book she was reading to me.

"Um, Mary, I'm looking for a girl here. Blonde, really big glasses, about yay high –"

She cut me off as she handed me a small note. 'Last aisle.' What was this? Couldn't she speak? I raised an eyebrow. Then that's when it hit me.

"Are you mute?"

She gave me a small nod and resumed reading her book. Well gee, now I felt like a big jerk. I sheepishly walked away over to the last aisle, like she'd sa - written. But no Bubbles. What? I thought Mary s - wrote that she was here. I sighed, then abruptly turned around.

Now here's where things get really weird.

I bumped into a girl and my ankle kinda twisted in a weird way that caused me to fall. Habitually, I grabbed the nearest thing that could seemingly keep me from falling, which happened to be the girl's hair. I fall on my back and the girl lands on top of me with a shriek. Then, I absentmindedly shoved my hand up in an attempt to push her off, but instead earned myself a hand full of breast, hearing a gasp afterwards.

This is where I suddenly got the bright idea to actually look at who I bumped into. Sweet mother of _Christ_. No. I'm probably just tired from waking up so early. The girl who was now staring down at me with a horrified expression was not Bubbles. It just wasn't. Her chest felt way too _full_ to be Bubbles.

Then Mary rounded the corner and was about to shush us, when she took notice of our predicament. I kind of understood the funny look she gave us. Me groping Bubbles' chest while she straddled my hips was quite the position. Then she looked at us in a way that said 'I'll give you two some space.' _Shit._

I subconsciously fiddled my fingers. I was startled when she squeaked again and then jumped off. Dammit. I really needed to control that habit.

We both scrambled to our feet and smoothed out our clothes. Her eyes were still visibly wide through the thick framed glasses. "Are you okay?" I sharply asked her. She looked at me with caution. Oh, please, as if I'd try and touch her again.

"I-I'm fine." There goes the stutter. Then, out of nowhere, she glares at me. "Keep your distance," she says in a quiet, angry manner. I ignored her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the aisle. She harrumphed and snatched her arm away, instead leading me to a table.

And that's when I realized I wanted to kill myself. There were more people in here than I thought. And me being with Bubbles here, alone, after stumbling around noisily in the back of the library, was not a good image. I took a deep breath and looked at Bubbles pleadingly. She looked me blandly in the eyes for a moment, before softening up and sighing.

I never really knew what she was looking at, really. The bright reflections in her glasses never gave me a clear view of her own eyes. I could see her eyelashes vaguely, but that's as far as it got. I assumed where she looked by the movements of her lashes, and her eyes seemed to constantly dart from one thing to another.

She led me to a small, round table behind a few bookcases that apparently no one occupied. It was a little far from the others, and I was definitely okay with that. She plopped down on a chair, placing her bag on the table and patting the seat next to her. I grudgingly followed the silent order and sat down.

I waited for her to initiate the session, but the next two (but excruciatingly long) minutes were spent by her looking through her bag. I was gonna speak up, but figured it'd get me nowhere, so I kept quiet. She seemed to sense this, briefly glancing at me and then hurrying up a bit. Then she pulled out a notebook and a pen. All that time for two simple little things?

"What took so long for just that?" I asked confoundedly. She sheepishly shrugged, opening the book to a fresh page. "I doodle in a bunch of my spirals, and I'd like to keep them to myself." Her hushed tone implied she wanted to get off the subject, but I, of course, would not let that happen.

"You draw?"

"A little...I major in the visual arts."

"Well if it's your major, I don't think 'a little' is a good quantity," I sneered at her discomfort.

"I guess," she mumbled, fidgeting in her seat. She ripped out a sheet for me and placed it atop the book before handing it to me along with the pen. I liked to write like that; with the paper on top of something besides the table. I just don't like writing directly on the table. I guess it's the way the pen strokes come out smoother. I took it out of her hands and shifted to a comfortable position to write.

"You're left handed?" I heard her ask, louder than usual. I looked at her in surprise, and she blushed and looked away.

"Yeah," I answered.

She smiled slightly. "So am I."

"Really?"

"I write with my left and sketch with my right."

Before I could reply, she hesitantly moved her chair closer to mine and crossed her arms. "So what exactly is it that you have trouble with writing in the essay?" She'd gone back to her quiet voice.

"Give me an overview of the assignment again?" I wasn't really paying attention in class. The only thing I knew was that there was an essay.

"It's supposed to be on the lesson we're learning, remember? We have to choose a significant event in the history of literature and write about why we think it's so great. It's only a few paragraphs," she reassured me softly. I didn't like how she was being so kind. I wanted to despise her so badly, but it wasn't working with her good natured cuteness.

Woah. I just called her cute. That's bad. Really bad.

*30 Minutes Later*

"Boomer, that's not how you introduce the claim –"

"But that's what you told me to do!"

"It's too blunt. You need to put some life and interest into it. Ms. Keane doesn't like lifelessness."

I smiled goofily. "Yeah, she doesn't."

Suddenly, Bubbles glared at me fiercely. "Lower your testosterone levels or I'll make sure you won't _have_ any." She scared the shit out of me. I gulped and nodded. She dropped the glare and played with her fingers.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "It's just that...I'm tired of people disregarding me so much. I'm trying to help you, so it'd be really nice if you'd just cooperate." Then she smiled apologetically. For some reason, that soft voice of hers combined with the smile made the blood rush to my cheeks.

I exhaled and looked down at my paper. "Fine." And here's where I really started to hate her. So she digs into her bag for something, right? I'm over here thinking it's something to help me write, but nope. Can you guess what it was? No?

A lollipop. A _fucking_ lollipop. Goddammit.

I watched as she unwrapped the candy and popped it in her mouth. Okay, I was a little relieved at that. That meant she chewed on it, right? _Wrong._

The next ten minutes were torture. I couldn't tear my eyes away as she subconsciously pressed the lollipop against her lips, as if kissing it. And then she licked it. Long and slow. I didn't notice I was staring.

"Boomer," she said my name.

I unintentionally sighed and looked up at her. "What? What is it?"

"You're staring."

"What? I – What would I be staring at?" I asked with a scoff. Judging from the look on her face, I could tell she knew the answer. But instead of voicing it, she shook her head dismissively. She's really good at avoiding awkward situations.

"The period's almost over. We should get going," she said, sticking the lollipop back in her mouth and standing up.

"What about your book?" I questioned, holding the notebook up for her. She shook her head again.

"Keep it. It has enough notes inside for you to study off of for tonight. Just give it back to me tomorrow."

After putting all our stuff away, we uncouthly walked out the library. Once we passed the doors, she made a sharp turn to leave. My eyes widened as I did a double take and ran over to block her path. She frowned up at me.

"Listen," I said pleadingly, "I really need you to agree to the offer I gave you yesterday."

She looked at me irately. "This is for a bet, isn't it." It sounded more like a statement than a question. I sheepishly shrugged.

"If you don't agree, I'll make sure the teachers call on you in class. Every. Single. _Day_." Now she looked scared. Is this really how anxious she was?

"Okay, I'll do it," she finally gave in.

I smiled childishly. "Yay." The corners of her mouth pulled up and she gave a brief chuckle at me.

"Say Bubbles, how would you like to spend lunch with my brothers and I tomorrow?"

She looked at me with a jolt. "I-I don't know, I can't leave my sisters and Robin."

"Well then bring them with you," I said in an obvious tone.

"...Really?"

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes again and nodded. "I'm sure my brothers, Butch particularly, would enjoy their company. And Mitch would love to see Robin." The guy had a crush on the brunette for three years now. It just has to happen.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she said shyly, dipping under my arm, which was against the wall in order to block her. She walked away with light footsteps, and I let out a breath as soon as she was out of sight.

Bubbles Utonium is such a _nuisance_.

**XXX**

_Wow, gracias for 400 views. I'm gonna start replying to reviews because I feel like I ignore you awesome people._

_**TheJBGirl99 – **__Thanks, amigo.__I hope it CONTINUES to be really good for you. If not, well, then I need constructive criticism. Yeah…I'm not so great at drawing things out. I can come up with a killer plot but most of the time I just don't know how to explain things. I'm gonna work on it, though! MARK MY DAMN WORDS._

_**cococandy21 –**__ GRACIAS *insert heart icon*_

_**HOLLIAERO1234 – **__I most definitely WILL. _

_**YUPPERS –**__ Oh yes. Bubbles is the cutieeeee and, to be honest, there won't be _that much _of the Greens or Reds (since the story is only through Boomer and Bubbles' eyes), but when there is, it will be loaded with HEAVY implications._

_**mlbv-grimm –**__ I try, I try. B]_

_**QueenBee2000 – **__Thanks! And yep, I won't say too much, but Boomer and Bubbles have a LOT of surprises hidden in their past. Bubbles' attitude is gonna get spicier throughout the chapters, trust me. She isn't _just _all sugar. ;) _

_**tomboygreengurl –**__ Wellp, this story is gonna be updated every one or two weeks so I do hope you'll keep in check!_

_**ilovechocolatemilk –**__ WOW. THANK YOU. If only the world would realize how amazing I am (kidding, haha). But really, that made me feel all BUTTERY and shit. Which is a good thing._

_**NotUreOrdinary –**__ Well, I hope you like angst, drama, and all the stuff that makes my heart flutter!_

_Thanks for reviewing you AWESOME MOTHERFUCKERS. That's my version of a compliment. _

_HaK :*_


	5. XXX - Oct 4

**Title -**Sunflower Seeds

**Summary - **"If something is beautiful enough, make sure you have a memento of it. Like sunflower seeds." Bubbles was just an awkward college student, and she thought it'd stay that way. That was, until she bumped into Boomer. And now he's made a bet to turn her into a Popular by the end of November. Nothing could possibly go wrong. AU.

**Pairing(s) - **Mainly Blues, some Reds and Greens included and Robin/Mitch.

**Rating - **T, for sexual situations, themes, and language.

**Status - **Multi-Chapter; Ongoing

**Important Notes - **Ages range from 18-19. Normal human features. POVs will switch between Bubbles and Boomer each chapter.

**Disclaimer - **I in no way own the Powerpuff Girls. But I really wish I did.

**XXX –** October 4

To say yesterday wasn't the most interesting day of my life would be the biggest lie ever spoken. I was a bit angry, but I could never hold a grudge. It was just hard for me. I could always forgive and forget without hesitation, no matter how angry I'd gotten. It was a blessing and a curse.

So I chose to forgive Boomer for his amazing douchebaggery yesterday and moved on with my life. Then, I remembered the deal I made with him. I agreed to let him give me a makeover.

Honestly, I wasn't that thrilled. I still had to tell my sisters about it, too. I was positively sure Buttercup would overreact. Blossom would get mad and tell me it wasn't a good idea. But if it would get Boomer off my back about it, because I'm also sure he wouldn't leave me alone until I gave in, I'd do it. It couldn't be that bad, right? I mean, I'm finally gonna be able to show people the real me.

But...who _is_ the real me?

I've never really been outspoken or open like either of my sisters. At least...as far as I remember.* I always shaped my actions to oblige to someone's taste. I never spoke up, and I never, ever fit in with large groups. Most of the time they'd disregard me and talk amongst themselves and I'd just sit there, surrounded but alone. If that makes sense.

It's not that I didn't like being around other people. I loved making new friends, and a lot of them, too; I just didn't know how. It bewildered me seeing how everyone but myself managed to gain at least one new best friend on the first day of school. Robin doesn't count for me. I'd known her since preschool. I believe what's holding me back is the fear of being judged or hurt. You can't lie; friendship eventually ends at some point. And sometimes, that one special friend that you thought would protect you...turns into someone you don't even know anymore.*

That lone fact made me a little sad. I felt tears fogging up my vision and my face got warm. I took my glasses off, rubbed my eyes and put my face in my hands. I don't even know why I started crying. I don't recall anything like that happening to me.

I stayed like that until the history teacher startled me. "Ms. Utonium, are you perhaps too tired to listen to my lesson?" I'd almost forgotten I was in my first class of the day.

He sounded annoyed. Without thinking, I shot my head up in alarm. Noticing the tears streaking down my face, he softened. "Do you need to go to the nurse, Utonium?"

I quickly put my glasses back and shook my head. I could see about half the class give me that what-a-loser look, but the other half seemed more sympathetic. The teacher nodded and went back to lecturing. I stayed quiet the rest of the period, which wasn't all that surprising.

But I tried to stray from the subject. I'm someone. I have traits and characteristics...and maybe this bet would help me find most of them. Yes, it certainly would.

...

Before I could even breathe in the fresh air, lunch had begun. I had to find my sisters and Robin. Why didn't I just tell them yesterday? God, I could be such a procrastinator sometimes.

I sprinted to the class I knew all three of them had and stopped them in the nick of time. Robin gave me a weird look. "I thought we were meeting up at the table. Why are you breathing so heavily?"

"Did you run here?" Blossom asked after her. I nodded and tried to slow down my heart rate. I took a breath and looked at them seriously.

"We're sitting at Boomer's table today."

For the longest moment, everyone was entirely quiet. I expected myself to squirm under their cold, incredulous stares, but I shockingly stood my ground.

"You're shitting me. I just know it," Buttercup was the first to speak. I shook my head, and her eyes widened. "What!? Are you kidding me!? I've been trying to avoid that Butch guy for like...like two days now!" She was loud and attracted a bit of attention to our group. Blossom put a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately calmed down a little.

Blossom turned to me. "I knew there was a reason you asked about Boomer on Monday. Are you two an item?"

"What!? NO!" I unintentionally burst. Robin smiled at me.

"I'm not entirely convinced, but I'll sit with you and them. What about you guys?" she asked my sisters. Buttercup hmphed, which I took as a yes, and Blossom hesitantly nodded.

"Awesome," I said quietly. I just had a really strong feeling that somehow our groups would clash. And it was not gonna be pretty.

...

"There they are," Blossom pointed to the boys' table once we entered the cafeteria.

Mitch and Mike were seemingly immersed in a deep conversation. I remember this one time when we were nine, Mitch and Buttercup wedgied a boy who'd made fun of my drawings, earning a stern lecture from Blossom about how violence was not the answer, and Mike stayed behind to cheer me up. Mike was my first crush, but I figured we'd be better off as friends. My sisters and I frequently hung out with the two boys this summer. It was nice to catch up with them. Thinking about the past made me smile. Buttercup gave me a funny look, but didn't say anything.

I could also see a redhead arguing with the boy I assumed was Butch. The redhead seemed to be winning the argument, as Butch threw his hands up in exasperation and he smirked triumphantly. That oddly reminded me of arguments between Blossom and Buttercup. I shrugged it off and finally looked to see Boomer staring at the fight go down between his brothers. His eyes were darting from one to the other like a tennis match and he stayed completely out of the conversation. That's how I always watched my sisters in an altercation.

Although the similarities creeped me out a little, I shook off the nervousness led the girls to the table. I'm serious. I actually stood a bit taller and led them to the table. I felt a bit proud, but that pride turned to embarrassment and regret and oh God what the heck am I doing here when everyone stopped talking and looked at me. The awkward staredown lasted about a minute, until Mitch grinned and spread his arms out as if waiting for a hug. "Bubblegum, Butterscotch, Blossy, how's it been?"

Buttercup scowled at him. "You know I hate that nickname."

"Would you prefer Butterfly? Buttercakes? I've got a shitload of these."

Mike shook his head at him and smiled at us. "Nice to see you guys again." Robin smiled back. Mitch raised an eyebrow at her. "Robsy, my, my, look how grown you've gotten." Robin disregarded his statement as flirtatious waved him off playfully, "Shut up you freeloader. It's good to see you guys, too."

I almost forgot about Boomer and his brothers until my eyes wandered to the side to see them uncomfortably observing our greetings. Boomer was the only one on the opposite side of the table, which left a lot of room. I shyly took the seat next to him and mumbled, "Hey." And the three girls finally decided to sit down, Blossom next to me, then Buttercup and Robin.

The table was eerily quiet for another long minute. "So," Boomer said, breaking the tension in the least, "What, uh, what brings you to this school Blossom?" _Of course. Skip me and head right to my sister. _Oh gosh, that was a mean thing to think.

"I'm sure Mitch's told you already, right?" She looked at him, and he made a "kind of" gesture with his hand.

"She earned 67 credits last year when she left high school early, giving her a technical year off, which she decided to spend attending this school," Buttercup nonchalantly answered for everyone.

"67? What the fuck? I don't even have two right now," Butch said, scrunching up his nose in confusion.

"Oh yeah, because that's surprising information," the redhead, Brick, I think, said sarcastically, smirking as he did so. Everyone stifled their laughs.

"A bit of extra work can do some good," Blossom vaguely explained, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"So you're a perfectionist?" Brick questioned. Blossom stopped mid-bite and processed the words he said.

Buttercup, Robin, and I shared a look. Blossom smiled slightly, surprising me. "Yeah, I…guess you could say that." Brick raised his eyebrows. I guess he was expecting her to launch into a debate. Unless he really provoked her, that wouldn't happen. Blossom had a very controlled temper. It'd be hard to tick her off.

"And you have absolutely no problem with that?" he asked, almost mockingly. Her eyebrow twitched. "Nope," she said, emphasizing the last syllable. He sneered at her challengingly, "It doesn't bother you in the slightest?"

"Absolutely not," she said politely, trying to hide the crack in her voice. I was getting concerned. Brick could sense that she was lying and pushed it further. Honestly, I wanted him to. I was curious as to what her true feelings were.

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you?" Her bangs covered her face, until she looked up and glared at him, her pink eyes hardening in a way I'd never seen. She stood up from the table brusquely and went to throw out her tray of unfinished food.

Everyone's mouths hung open in shock, except Brick. He looked really smug. It seemed like he somehow already had a way with Blossom, even if they met literally four minutes ago. She simmered down back in her seat and then blushed.

Buttercup suddenly punched her shoulder, to which Blossom yelled out an "ow!" in pain and glared at her. "How come you never talked to me about this?"

"Because you were too busy playing Modern Warfare to listen," Blossom tried to joke, but Buttercup took it seriously.

"This conversation isn't over Pinky Dinky Doo," the brunette said, shoving a spoonful of potato salad in her mouth.

Blossom meekly shrugged and continued eating her sandwich.

Robin started the next topic of discussion. "Do you guys play sports?" she asked Boomer and his brothers. Brick was the only one that shook his head. That's odd; he was pretty buff in a way that made him look like he did some kind of sport, but not too big. But Butch seemed like the one with the admirable muscles. Boomer had the same figure, but a bit more lean.

"Soccer and football," Butch answered haughtily.

"Swimming and volleyball," Boomer then said.

"Otherwise known as the pussy sports," Butch remarked. Buttercup laughed and fist bumped him. Oh yeah, she was working _real _hard on avoiding him.

Boomer glared at them. "If it has championships, it's a sport, dammit."

"Whatever floats your boat," Butch said.

"I just found out that that's a sexual term," Buttercup blurted out. Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Yeah, it means whatever 'turns you on' if you get my drift."

"I don't," Mike said, seeming lost.

Mitch put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him gravely. "We need to have a talk." Robin giggled. Mitch smiled at her, and they seemed to have a little moment before Butch interrupted.

"Sexual term, huh? Well what floats your boat?" He asked Blossom, who simply raised an eyebrow and sarcastically shrugged. Brick scoffed.

"I was just starting to warm up to you. Don't ruin it by hitting on my sister," Buttercup warned threateningly.

"I wasn't hitting on her. I was flirting, Buttercakes."

"Oh my fucking God, not you, too! Do not call me that."

"Hey, don't use the f-word around the child," Butch mockingly scolded, gesturing towards Mike, who gave him an irritated look.

"I'm not a child," he said.

"Yeah, Butch," Buttercup said, "He's just sheltered."

"That's a terribly good point," Brick said.

"Hey, how much of a coincidence is it that I brought a huge ass bowl of pudding today?" Mitch asked, snickering as he pulled out said bowl. "Anyone want some? I'm not finishing this shit by myself." Buttercup snatched the bowl away from her friend, grinning innocently as she began to down spoonfuls.

"A chocolate freak, are we?" Butch asked, sneering at her.

"Have been since I was a child." Buttercup was unmoved, and continued to down spoonfuls.

"Weird thing to bring up, but," Brick started, "I think I used to know this girl who had a friend or sister that loved chocolate like you."

"Really?" Blossom asked him. "That's strange."*

*Fifteen Minutes Later*

Everyone was talking to each other. I sat there quietly, listening to what they were saying and giggling when something funny happened. I wanted to join in at some point, but whenever I had the chance, someone said something else and the subject was changed.

"Hey Bubbles, you haven't said anything throughout the whole conversation. Anything on your mind?" Robin's voice rang through my ears scarcely at the sound of my name. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me. I started sweating buckets because, well, I didn't handle attention that gracefully.

"A–…" I tried to say something. I'm not sure exactly what is was, but I tried. Then, it looked like Boomer had a sudden realization.

"Did you tell your sisters about –"

"No," I quickly cut him off, causing the girls to look at me questioningly. I turned to them, sucked in a deep breath, and determinedly said, "I'm going to allow Boomer to follow through with making me over."

Another long silence. Mitch broke it again. "Well shit. I didn't think you'd actually convince her."

"He wouldn't leave me alone about it," I muttered. Buttercup glared at me.

"So that's what this is all about. Why didn't you tell us, _sister_?" She sounded angry. Very angry. Blossom didn't look too happy either. Robin was just neutral and continued see what would go through.

"I thought you'd be mad," I mumbled lamely. Butch looked at us in amusement.

"I guess the family secrets are revealed today. Hey Brick, why don't you come out of the closet now?"

"Fuck you, Butch."

"Love you too, bro."

I could see Buttercup's mouth twitching, like she was trying not to laugh. Blossom shook her head at the boys, and they both turned to me. "As long as you don't hurt her, I'll let this happen," Blossom approved.

"Are you kidding me? Look at him!" Buttercup exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Boomer, who frowned in offense, "Those are the eyes of a fucking player."

"No, those are the eyes of a scared and confused bunny," Brick diverged, laughing when Boomer attempted to throw a death glare at him. It was impossible with those doe-like eyes of his.

"What's wrong with bunnies?" I opposed impulsively.

"Everything," Brick shot back.

"So I suppose this means we'll be seeing more of each other, huh?" Butch asked, smirking in Buttercup's general direction. She huffed.

Boomer tapped my shoulder, and I jumped and looked at him inquiringly. "Come to my dorm every free period from now on."

"But...I thought you –"

"It's no big deal. The only thing I do at that time is dick around with a bunch of idiots," he said, looking at the boys.

Brick silently agreed with an arrogant smile, until it looked like realization washed over him and he glowered at Boomer. "I hang out with you, dipshit."

"I know."

He was about to retort, but Blossom started giggling. Brick sent her a glare, but it did little to falter her. Eventually she calmed down and smiled at him, to which he lightly blushed. He frowned and looked away.

The bell sounded right then, startling all of us. We parted, Butch earning a kick in the shin from Buttercup for being fresh with Blossom. Brick smacked him over the head and called him a moron, but then Mitch slipped on an orange peel and we laughed together as if nothing happened. Robin giggled again, asking if he was okay, and he said dramatically from his position on the floor, "As long as you're here, baby, I'll be fucking super."

It's just times like these when I wonder why they aren't dating yet.

...

Free period is the last of the day. It wasn't ever really that rambunctious around this time. But, you know how it is when the bell rings for lunch? How everyone stampedes out the classes toward the cafeteria? The "lunch rush"?

Yeah, for some reason, that rush was moved to this period. Everyone scampered around, pushing and shoving. I'm supposed to be at Boomer's dorm right now, but I'm pretty sure you can see the predicament I'm in. I was flushed, not used to being tattered around.

Then I felt a hand grab my forearm and pull me out of the mess. My hair was absolutely crazy, and that's probably why Boomer cackled at me once I was in the clear. He shook his head. "You really are a noob." I pouted, but followed him nonetheless.

Once we got to his room, I saw Butch lying down at the foot of the bed, using a dark green, almost black, laptop. I almost thought he was Buttercup for a second. His eyes flickered over to us and he greeted me with a slight nod. I gave sad attempt at a casual smile and waved.

"Butch," Boomer said, walking over to him, "Get out."

He looked at him in bafflement. "Well excuse the fuck out of me."

Boomer just stared at him. Butch stared right back. But then the dark haired boy gave a loud "UGH", throwing his head back, closed the laptop and started walking out of the room with it under his arm. Stopping at the door frame, he looked at me and asked, "Where's Buttercup's dorm?"

"Two days and you're obsessed," Boomer commented. Butch ignored him and waited for an answer.

"Room 108," I said, surprising myself at how easily it came out. Butch beamed and headed out. A few seconds after, I heard Boomer say, "And then there were two."

I looked at him expectantly. "What exactly do you want me here for everyday?"

He gave me a look, like should've known already. "We're gonna spend time in here figuring out what it is we need to do to make you..." He looked me up and down. "Likeable."

Remember when I said I forgave him? That mush went out the window just now. I glared at him harshly, and he winced.

"Sorry," he said. "It's a bit of a habit."

"I could tell," I said it soft spoken, but you could hear the annoyance behind it. My eyes started wandering around the room. They landed on the computer desk, which was by far messier than Buttercup's. And that's saying a lot.

"Boomer," I said, not noticing how his cheeks tinted slightly at my voice, "Is this how you study?"

He looked over at the desk and sheepishly shrugged. "I don't really study that much. That stuff has to be about a month old." I frowned again. Then, an idea occurred to me. Oh, this was perfect. I went up to him and put my hands on my hips with a confident smile.

"I will agree to continue letting you make me over, on one condition." The look on his face was priceless. That deer-in-the-headlights expression almost made me break out in laughter. When he said nothing, I followed up with, "Let me tutor you."

"…What."

"You'll live," I reassured. I didn't want him willingly failing classes because of me. I just had the urge not to see his grades plummet deeper than they already have. With reluctance, he nodded, and it was official. In exchange for transforming me into a Popular, I'd turn him into a scholar. This should be fun.

**XXX **

_*Epic foreshadowing. _

_**A Fading Flower – **__Okay, I'd be lying if I said that this review didn't sour my mood a little, but I definitely needed it. Bubbles' personality will certainly morph into what we are all familiarized with (the joy and laughter, uh dur) later into the story, because that's who she really is, she just doesn't have the ability to show it yet. I'm gonna give some insight on what turned her into such an introverted, timid little woman. But for now, this is what's happening. Okay, okay, I kind of laughed when you said the bet was stupid because literally seconds before I received your review I read it over and I said the same thing. It's utter stupidity, but what better way to define the dumb, loudmouthed Rowdyruff? I had to create something that showed a little about how thoughtless he is with his pride, and how he'd do anything to disprove everything that would threaten his masculinity and braveness. And also, Boomer doesn't necessarily hate Bubbles; he just tries to convince himself that he does. He finds her annoying, but in a cute way. Predominantly, he's trying not to get close to her by retaining the placebo that if he pretends to despise her, he eventually will (which does not work). I get what you mean about Brick, though. There was no implication that he'd ever match up to Blossom's intelligence, but this is just my logic. He's still arrogant, bossy, demanding, and cocky, but smart. Becaaauuuuse, I feel like competition is a big thing between the Reds, so in the canon universe it makes sense to me that he'd do whatever he must to beat Blossom. Even if it means having to work his mind, he'd fucking _endure_. But, that's how big his ego was assumed to me in the show._

_WOW, this was longer than I thought it would be. I like how you reviewed even though this story didn't completely agree with you. I'm staying true to my plotline, and I hope it'll soon begin to fit your desires if you decide to keep reading._

_**tomboygreengurl –**__ Thank you! It'll get more lovable, I promise._

_**TheWonderfulWorldOfJazz –**__ It's perf because I'm writing it (bam). I've only known about three lefties in my lifetime and I've particularly found them interesting (mostly because I'm a hardcore righty, meaning I can't do so much as write the number 1 without it looking like crap)._

_**mlbv-grimm –**__ Yeah, Boomer's pretty clumsy. I don't think I made it really that clear when I read it over…Everyone does understand that Bubbles was the girl that fell on top of him, right? I hope I wasn't too vague. But yes, he had the pleasure of groping his counterpart's chest._

_**TheJBGirl99 –**__ Who _doesn't_ love a little bit of sexual tension? I certainly do. There's much more to come of this. Much more._

_**ilovechocolatemilk –**__ I'm the funniest. I make people piss in their pants, boi. Okay, lemme stop. I love your hashtags. That really made me giggle! (TEE FUCKING HEE)_

_**butchercup –**__ YES. That part was the best to write. Besides the whole groping scene, of course. Every sexually awkward scene is the best to write, honestly. It's fun to torture these little characters._

_**QueenBee2000 –**__ Damn right, you're one the awesome motherfuckers. The Blues are actually my second favorite couple (Greens being the first, Reds the third). So you'll be looking forward to much more cozy, fluffy, Bluey moments!_

_**cococandy21 –**__ The moment of truth, yes? The Reds and the Greens have finally acknowledged one another's presence. And tension is soon to rise… (fuck me for trying to be dramatic)_

_HaK :*_


	6. XXX - Oct 11

**Important Notes – **Okay, I think everyone pretty much understands the title, summary, blah, blah, blah…

So for this story, you need to acknowledge that everyone here is normal, regular person. So, for Bubbles and the girls, they had a mother, too. I can't say much more, but she's dead right now. As for Boomer and the boys, they have a foster dad (Mojo) and a foster grandfather (Him).

Oh, and I finally got my OWN laptop so I think that'll give me some more access to writing.

'TIS ALL. PROCEED.

**Disclaimer – **I in no way own the Powerpuff Girls. But I really wish I did.

**XXX – October 11**

It's been a week since Bubbles agreed to the bet now. She helped me with the essay and I got a B+. Can you believe that? A freaking B+. That's the highest grade I'd ever gotten in my life. Of course, I didn't tell her this.

Today was the day we began to take action on her appearance. After school, she sat cross legged on the foot of my bed while I was on the computer chair. Brick and Butch were out doing God knows what with God knows who.

I got out of the chair and walked over to her, gesturing to stand up. She looked up at me. "Where are you planning to take me?" she asked.

I stared at her, knowing she wouldn't like the answer. "To…a friend."

…

"Are you serious?" she snarled as we moved closer to the dorm. I sighed irately and pushed the door open. Almost immediately I saw a puff of auburn hair whip around.

"Boomer?" Princess said, smiling until she saw Bubbles behind me. "Why is _she_ here?" she asked harshly.

I grinned carelessly and shrugged. "I need you to do some work on her."

"As if any amount of work can fix _that_." She turned back to her vanity. I could hear Bubbles do a cute little growl from my side. It didn't even sound that scary, and it made me chuckle.

"Princess, c'mon," I said, walking further into the room, "If you do this I could probably pitch you in a date with Brick." She stopped what she was doing for a second to consider my offer. Then she put her makeup down and walked over to Bubbles.

Bubbles blushed nervously and looked down. Princess rolled her eyes and tilted her head back up. "We're gonna need to get you contacts. Those glasses are a no-no." Before Bubbles could respond, Princess turned to me and said, "Go to the optic store just off campus. Now you can get out of my room."

"We'll need a lot more than that, you know," I said to her as I pulled Bubbles out. She just huffed and slammed the door.

"Okay Bubbles, what's your prescription? Or do we need to check it over there because –"

"I don't have one." I stared at her blankly.

"What the hell do you mean you don't have one? How could you wear glasses and not have a prescription?"

"Because," she said, removing the spectacles. She looked really different without them...but I couldn't see much because her head was hung again. She continued, "I don't need glasses. I only wear them to repel attention. These don't have any medicine in them."

I didn't say anything. The parted bangs hanging over her face were really pissing me off. But after hearing nothing out of me, she finally looked up. My expression fell. Did that shade of blue even really exist? It was just so...beautiful. Combined with the long lashes to frame them, I could honestly say I'd never seen eyes that pretty.

"You're staring again," she said, snapping me out of whatever fantasies I was having at that moment.

She arched her thin eyebrows disappointedly. "Does this mean I can't wear them anymore?"

"Why would you be this insecure?" The question slipped out before I could stop it. Hopefully, she didn't read between the lines. It didn't seem like she did, as she just looked away.

"I don't know, I just...am." I sighed again. From a distance, I saw Blossom rounding a corner and walking towards us. I made a confused face, then remembered that we were right in front of her dorm. She saw us and halted. Bubbles waved.

"Hey sis." Blossom raised an eyebrow. She was about to ask what we were doing here, but noticed Bubbles wasn't wearing her glasses.

"I take it you told him." Bubbles nodded.

Blossom walked over and went to open the door, but then I remembered something. "Hey, wait!" The two girls gave me a questionable look. "Brick needs some help on this project he's doing. I don't suppose you could stop by his dorm some time?"

Blossom looked surprised, but Bubbles saw right through me. The blonde gave me that I-see-what's-happening-here look. Those eyes were killing me.

"He wants _me_ to _help_ him?" she asked dubiously. Over the past week, Brick and Blossom have recently been clashing. And now, there's an unspoken competition between the two in nearly everything they do. Needless to say, we were all interested on seeing who'd win each time.

"Yup. He lights up at the sound of your name, I swear."

The redhead blushed and exhaled a breath. "Alright."

"Boomer," Brick said through grit teeth, grinning widely, "I'm going to castrate you in your sleep."

"What does castrate mean?" Bubbles asked. I glared at Brick. We were now in his dorm as we waited for Blossom to arrive.

"Don't say harsh words in front of her," I berated, putting a hand on her shoulder protectively. Her face colored, and I pretended I didn't see it. Brick rolled his eyes and rubbed his face in distress.

"Uy," he groaned, "Now she's gonna think I need her guidance."

"But I thought you liked her."

"Shut the fuck up, Boomer."

"I didn't hear a 'no' in there." Brick looked about ready to burst, but instead clamped his mouth shut and whacked my head. Bubbles started laughing. I never heard her laugh. It was so...infectious. I started laughing in spite of the pain in my temple. Soon after, even Brick started to laugh along with us. And that's when Blossom walked through the door.

She looked between us in confusion. "What happened?"

"He's gonna cut my balls off tonight, that's what happened," I deadpanned, plopping down onto Mitch's bed. Blossom smiled and turned to Brick smugly. He sucked in a breath. Bubbles came and sat next to me, joining me in watching the two. I was lying down, and it was kind of uncomfortable having her butt right next to my stomach. But at the same time, it wasn't.

"So this project," Blossom started, "What is it about?"

"Okay Bloss, let's cut the crap," he said bluntly, making Blossom lower her eyelids at him, "I don't actually need help, okay? I just thought 'hey, why don't I be a good guy and make her think she knows a few things.'"

"Well, telling me that kind of defeats the purpose, don't you think?" She had a point. "If you don't really need my help, then I'll just be on my way." That's not good. Brick looked alarmed and yanked her wrist on impulse when she was almost out the door. She blinked at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Alright, leave. I didn't need you anyw -" She put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"You want me to stay or not?"

He blushed and scowled. "Okay," he grumbled. Blossom smirked and sauntered past him over to the studying area. Brick snapped a finger at us and pointed at the door. "Out."

I curled my lip at him. Bubbles meekly followed the order and scampered out. Blossom rolled her eyes. "Don't talk to my sister like that."

"Fine. HEY BUBBLES!" She came back in a millisecond. "Would you please leave?" She didn't answer and bolted back out. Blossom sighed.

Brick gave me a look. "Follow your girlfriend, please." I immediately soured and stuttered, trying to think of a comeback.

"Why do you wanna be alone with Blossom?"

Brick's eyes widened, and I could see Blossom trying to seem as if she didn't just hear that as she shuffled around some papers. He darkened and growled lowly, "Just go."

I simpered, knowing I'd won, and obediently stepped outside the room, where Bubbles was apparently waiting for me. She looked at me worriedly. "Are we gonna have to go back to Princess' dorm?"

I shook my head, "Not for today at least." She softened, and then we just stood there for a while. I leaned against the wall on my shoulder while she tugged the bottom of her long sleeved shirt. Then we heard a crash from inside the room and Brick's laughter, staggering us. A loud "Shut up!" came from Blossom's voice as Bubbles and I began to walk away.

...

Back in my dorm, Bubbles was sitting on my bed again. I was at my desk, finishing another assignment like I promised her I'd do. But a thought had then occurred to me; why the hell was I at her whim? Lately, ever since she asked me to raising my grades, I've just been studying non-stop. And I've never studied. Not once. Not even a quick little quiz on myself. I was starting to question why I fell into the bet at all, but then I just looked at her, and that alone made me want to go further into this challenge.

She was playing with her fingers when she asked me, "Can...Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I assured her. She smiled warmly at me. It suddenly felt scorching, even though it was pretty cold in here.

"What do you think of me?" That question caught me off guard. Why would she want to know what I thought of her? It sent my heart racing. What was wrong with me? Just answer the question, you idiot.

"...I think," I said slowly, trying to word it correctly, "You're an extremely shy, but positive person." I cut her off before she could reply, "You seem to look on the bright side of things for other people. But when it comes to yourself, you're pretty much clueless."

She took a moment to process this and sighed. "You're right." She locked eyes with me. "I'm clueless."

I didn't look away, sitting down next to her. "Bubbles." She blinked. "Give me your glasses." She furrowed her eyebrows curiously, but pulled them out of her pocket and handed them to me. I snapped them in half. She gasped.

"Why would you do that!?"

I didn't answer her. She glared at me as hard as she could, but all it came out as was a little pout. I grinned and stifled a laugh at her. "Stop it!" She smacked my shoulder, but she couldn't hide the smile that crept onto her face. "You're a jerk."

"I know." I didn't even miss a beat. As if she realized how she was acting, she froze up and blushed. She stuttered and played with the laces of her flats. "Sorry," she murmured.

That made me laugh a little harder. "No, this is good. This is exactly what we need for you. Don't be afraid to just...be out there." I glanced at my watch. "It's getting late. We should head back inside. Want me to walk you?" My God, was I listening to myself? I should've just left it at 'we should head back inside.' Now she's gonna think I have some sort of attachment to her. Which I don't.

She just stared at me for a few seconds and then answered, "Yeah. I'd like that."

…

We stood outside Bubbles' door. She had her hand on the knob but wasn't set on turning it just yet. I squared my shoulders and buried my hands into my pockets. That was becoming a bad habit. Soon enough my hands'll just get stuck in there.

Her expression was emotionless, but I could tell she was thinking of something. She opened her mouth, closed it, and finally said, "Goodnight, Boomer." She opened the door and went inside, looking at me one last time before she closed it. I had a feeling that meant something. My stomach churned. Maybe I shouldn't think about it so much. I might just come up with something way out of proportion.

**XXX**

_There are gonna be a bunch of short chapters like this just depicting the regular days for Bubs and Boom throughout October and November._

_And who knows…I never said I would be ending the story right after the bet finished…_

_**cococandy21 – **__Weeeellllll, let's just say that Robin isn't the brightest person when it comes to initiating a romance to me. So this'll take a little bit more time!_

_**A Fading Flower – **__I love where you're coming from. THANK YOU. But I didn't think you came off as an asshole, it was just a critique! I think I kind of went a little far with explaining myself to you…I tried to make it as succinct as I could but it just flowed out of me (now why can't that happen when I'm actually WRITING THE STORY?). I have the instinctive impulse to do that when someone makes particularly good points. I didn't plan on making Brick some type of dark, brooding, cold character all the time. That's too predictable. And, actually, Butch is pretty much the same in all of my stories. About Mitch, Mike, and Robin, I thought the same thing. We need some secondary characters to balance the six of them out; it can't JUST be about the Puffs and the Ruffs because that would be like a world where the only person you interact with is your love interest and you have no other people your age to talk to._

_**TheWonderfulWorldOfJazz – **__Bubbles is just a lovable little thing, ain't she? I think something like that happens to all of us at SOME point in time. I broke down crying in the middle of class one time in middle school, too, so I decided to transmit those feelings to Bubbles, because she's going through much more than any of you readers already know._

_**YUPPERS – **__Correctamundo, my friend. Possible history, indeed. But that comes to light near the end of the story. This fanfic actually has much more significance than any of my other stories._

_And about your last question, I won't say any more than this: Bubbles' favorite flower is the sunflower and the relation between the title and the story has a deeper meaning that, if I told you, would spoil the ending. I'M SORRY. But trust me; shit goes deep. Like, I honestly don't think you guys will see this coming. AND I LOVE THAT FACT._

_**mlbv-grimm – **__Coming from a great author such as yourself, it warms my heart to know that you love this story! I will now go and eat a large cookie whilst grinning like a buffoon._

_**tomboygreengurl – **__Your review had me like, "woe." I didn't expect you to be so HYPER. In that case, stay away from too much sugar, because there's already enough of it in my story (le reference to Bubbles)_

_**ilovechocolatemilk – **__Woah there, dolly, 233,432 foreshadowings!? ERM. WELL. Yeah. I know, everyone says that about me *flips hair obnoxiously*. Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait – Mixed feelings!? AS IN…? C'mon dude. Come the flack on._

_**butchercup –**__ Yes. Buttercup is very random and has weird comments. Which is why I love her so. Of course, Bubs and Bloss get some love from me, too, but Buttercup's numero uno in my heart. I hope this chapter satisfied you!_

_**QueenBee2000 - **__The bickering between the brothers is probably my second favorite thing to write! If you've been listening you might know what the first issss..._

_There are plenty more of these trivial little arguments...I always manage to find some way to squeeze them in._

_**HOLLIAERO1234 - **__The reason they're so funny is because I write them (bam). And, to answer your question, yes, I think I could probably make a Greens story. But, do you mean like a oneshot or a multi-chapter fanfic? PM me!_


	7. XXX - Oct 16

**Important Notes – **None today.

**Disclaimer – **I in no way own the Powerpuff Girls. But I really wish I did.

**XXX – **October 16

"Okay Boomer," I said, pulling up an index card and covering the back with my hand so he wouldn't be able to see it, "Capital of Arizona?"

"Phoenix. C'mon, gimme a hard one," Boomer said, leaning back in his chair and resting his hand behind his head. I shuffled through the cards and found a rather challenging one. I smirked and pulled this one out.

"How many official languages does South Africa have?" His expression faltered. He furrowed a brow in thought. "Do you need he –"

"No, no, no, I got this." He rubbed his chin. The movement made me look at his lips. For a guy, they were plump, and it made my mouth water. Suddenly, I had a sweet buttery feeling inside my stomach. I sucked in a breath and continued to wait for his answer.

He pursed his lips, making me sigh in frustration, and ventured, "...African?"

I giggled at him. He frowned immaturely and I shook my head, "English, Afrikaans, Zulu, Xhosa, Swati, Tswana, Sotho, Northern Sotho, Tsonga, Venda, and Southern Ndebele." He looked at me in awe.

"Are those real languages?" he asked in a serious manner.

"You're so stupid," I said, grinning at him. He shrugged good naturedly and took a sip of his water bottle. Then he glimpsed at me with mild interest, but kept drinking.

I blinked in confusion. "What is it?" He didn't answer me. I huffed in annoyance and began to write the answer on the card. I stuck it out for him to take. "I want you to study this, okay? If you need any more help at all, just call me." I topped it off with a small smile. I'd found out a few days ago that, for some reason, he seemed to get nervous whenever I smiled at him. It was kinda fun to see him lose a bit of his cool.

His face colored slightly. "Okay." He reached out and grabbed the card. His hand ended up on top of mine, and we froze. We just stared at our touching hands for a while. That's not the closest physical contact I'd ever had with him, but it was still pretty foreign. His palms were surprisingly soft, but they were getting sweatier by the second. And then, after approximately two minutes, he slowly pulled the card away, unintentionally caressing my hand.

I balled it up into a little fist and put my arms at my sides. I stood up and grabbed my bag. I glanced at him over my shoulder as I left. "I'll see you after school."

...

Life without my glasses was getting easier. At least I didn't have keep pushing the rim up constantly. But now, people were starting to pay attention to me. And I didn't like it. Well, actually, it's not that I didn't like it, but rather that I wasn't used to it. Was there really such a big difference?

I speed walked over to the fountain. I put my bag down and began fixing my clothes. The shirt was unevenly tucked into my jeans and one of the ankles was rolled up sloppily. I groaned, bending down to sort out the bottom.

Then I heard a wolf whistle. My heart started beating incredibly fast and my eyes widened in fear. I hastily stood straight again, turning around to see who'd whistled. He was cute, a bit muscular and tanned, but not all that. Not like Boomer.

"Hey," the guy said smoothly, inching towards me, "If you don't mind me asking, would you let me take you out tonight?" I was frozen in place. He had to be kidding. The last time I went on a date was in my freshman year of high school. Four years ago. And it didn't exactly end in that "we can just be friends" gag.

"Um," I said quietly. I was initially going to reject him, but something came over me. Pride. Right now, everyone thinks I'm shy little Bubbles, the girl who can't talk to the opposite sex without tripping over her feet. I took a deep breath and crossed my arms, beaming at him. "Okay. Meet me at the cafe in no more than an hour." I poked his chest flirtatiously. "Don't be late."

"I'm Xavier," he said, grabbing my hand. It wasn't as soft as Boomer's.

"Bubbles," I replied easily. I was on a roll today!

"That's a beautiful name. But not nearly as beautiful as you," Xavier said, letting go of my hand slowly and looking me in the eyes. They were blue, but not as blue as Boomer's.

...

"I'VE GOT A DATE!" I burst into my dorm excitedly. Buttercup choked on the noodles she was slurping out of surprise.

"What – *cough* – What the fuck?" she rasped, continuously coughing as she put the plastic cup down. She raised an eyebrow at me. "A date?"

"Yeaaah," I said giddily, swaying my hips.

"With who?" she questioned, giving me a funny look.

"This guy named Xavier," I answered, playing with my thumbs.

"Oh, that guy. He's cool. But tell him that if he hurts you, I will rip his nuts off." She nonchalantly went back to eating her noodles. I went over and jumped into my bed, sighing. After a few seconds, I popped my head up and looked at her curiously.

"What do you do on a date?" I asked her sheepishly.

She gave me a pained look. "You're asking the wrong girl."

"But didn't you go out with Mit –"

"Yes, I did. But he wasn't exactly the _one_ for me." Mitch was Buttercup's first serious boyfriend. They started dating in our senior of high school, but then split up after deciding they should stay just friends. He started hanging out with the other boys when we started college and we hadn't seen as much of him up until now. They've both moved on, but are still the best of friends.

"Listen," she said, "I hope everything goes okay, but if it doesn't, you can always come to me or Blossom or Robin. And then I can kick some pretty boy ass." I chuckled.

"Thanks, Buttercup. Really." She shrugged and looked down at the cup. She sighed and held the cup out for me. "I'm full. You want it?"

"Why not?" I snatched the cup and began drinking the noodle soup. "Ah, ramen."

...

"Hey Boomer," I greeted, walking into his dorm. Boomer briefly waved at me, typing something on his phone before putting it into the charger and setting it down on the end table.

"Ready to head to Princess'?"

"Aha, before that happens," I started awkwardly, ignoring the weird look he gave me, "I can't go today."

The expression on his face intensified. "The hell do you mean you can't go? What, you got a date or something?" He added the last part doubtingly, but after hearing no response he looked at me disbelievingly. "You..."

"I got asked out by a really nice guy and I couldn't say no," I explained. Well, actually, I could've said no, I just chose not to.

He took a deep breath, like the one I'd done earlier. He seemed like he was trying to compose himself. "Who...Who's your date?" he asked calmly, but I could hear a bit of anger behind it.

"Um, Xavier. Do you know him?"

"Of course. That guy's nothing but a buttfucker," he snarled.

I winced. "What do you mean?"

"He uses girls just to get into their pants."

"Isn't that what _you_ do?" I countered, scowling at him.

He looked offended. "No, that's not what I _fucking_ do! You just don't get it, do you!? He's going to _use you_."

"And why do _you_ care!?"

"Because I –" He stopped mid-sentence, still glaring at me, "I don't. He could leave you on the street for all the damns I give."

"You're such a jerk," I spat angrily, "And this time, I'm not joking." The grimace on his face immediately fell as he realized what just happened. He reached out to touch my arm, but I smacked his hand away and ran out the door. I roughly bumped shoulders with Butch, who was just arriving. "Whoa! What the fuck's going on?" I heard him say to Boomer as I sped through the halls. I just needed to get away from him.

I hated him. I hated him _so much_. He's such a bastard. If I never saw him again, it'd be too soon. All these thoughts flew around in my head, and I knew I was overreacting. But who cares? I'm mad and I want some sort of way to vent.

I locked myself in a stall in the girls' bathroom and slumped down on the toilet seat. Why was this effecting me so much? I shouldn't have even cared what he thought. But I did anyways.

I sniffled, letting another tide of tears race down my now red cheeks. I let myself sit there for five more minutes, until I realized I had a date to prepare for. I scrambled off the seat and out of the bathroom and left for my dorm again. I was about to open the door, when I realized my face was still probably wet and puffy. I wiped it with the bottom of my shirt and took a few more breaths. I forced a smile and stepped inside. No Buttercup.

I was kind of relieved. I didn't want her worrying about me and going on a rampage for "what bitch is gonna die today." I checked the clock by my bed. I still had twenty minutes to prepare.

Over that time span, I changed into some other outfit. I don't really remember what since I just sullenly picked out whatever it was I grabbed. Before heading off the cafe, I stopped as I passed by the mirror hanging next to the bathroom door. I almost never checked my appearance, so seeing the difference was a new experience. I really did look pretty. I tugged at my low pigtails subconsciously as I observed the details in my face that I'd never noticed. I shook it off and walked out the door, completely ready.

...

I wanted to kill myself. To crawl in a hole and die without anyone noticing. For everyone to simply forget I ever existed. My stare bored a hole through the coffee cup on the coaster. My eyes shifted to the empty seat across the table. He stood me up. Xavier stood me up.

I was wrong. Boomer wasn't the one that was stupid this time. I was. I've been sitting in this damn chair for over fifteen minutes now. Why didn't I leave? I stayed put, naively believing he'd show up. Probably say he was held back by some dormitory advisors. Or that his friends weren't letting him leave. Or even that he just didn't want to come. Whatever it was, I just wanted to know. I stood up, left a tip on the table, and trudged away. My pride was destroyed.

I was nearing the field and walked by a tree. Then, I saw a tuff of blond hair sticking out, and raised an eyebrow. I took a few steps to the side to see who it was and, surprise surprise, Boomer was making a sad attempt at spying on me. I frowned at him as he jumped with wide eyes, knowing he'd been caught.

"Did you see?" I asked quietly, looking off to the side. He looked confused. He probably just got there.

"What happened?" I only hugged myself and slightly hung my head. I felt his hands on my shoulders, making me flinch. "What the hell did he do?" He actually sounded a little angry. Then he lifted up my chin and my heart almost stopped. "Answer me, Bubbles."

I didn't follow his order, but I knew I was right about one thing; Xavier didn't come close to Boomer.

...

"He didn't show, huh?" Boomer said, pacing back and forth. We were back in his dorm. I was seated on his bed hugging my knees.

"Boomer," I said, making him stop and turn to me. I hesitated, "I'm sorry." My voice cracked for real.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get all sentimental with me. That guy doesn't even know what he just lost."

I blushed and then ran a hand through one of my pigtails. "Do you really think I'm ugly?"

He stayed quiet, looking like he was at war with himself. "You're gorgeous, happy?" he grumbled. I frowned at him and he groaned.

"Take what you're given, Bubbles."

"Hey," I started, making sure I had his attention to change the subject, "What's it like? Being in a relationship?"

He was at a loss for words. It seemed to me that he tried to recall a few things. "Well," he said, "I don't remember, really. The only things that are still etched in my memory are the girls whining that I don't spend enough time with them." Upon saying this, he rolled his eyes exasperatedly. That sounded very contradictory. He spent more than enough time with me, and I wasn't even dating him. Dating him. My cheeks grew warm at the thought.

"If I was your girlfriend, I wouldn't say that."

He looked at me with a taken aback expression. If possible, my cheeks got even warmer under his stare. And I thought I was actually good at avoiding awkward situations.

"You wouldn't?"

"Boomer. A girl doesn't truly like you if she doesn't accept you as you are. If she has a problem with one of your habits, she'd live with it if she were really committed. And you wouldn't be _you_ if you didn't have some time to yourself."

"Woah," he commented, nodding his head in awe and respect. "That's really cool of you."

I hunched up my shoulders. "There's a lot more to me than you already know." My heartbeat sped up when I saw a genuine smile place itself on his face. The atmosphere became lighter for me. I'd never seen him smile like that.

"What's up, bitches," Butch said loudly as he burst through the door. I jerked backwards, as did Boomer. Butch arched his eyebrows at us and he dropped his bag on his bed. "Did I interrupt something?"

We ignored him and just stared at each other. "No," we said in unison. I jumped off the bed. I snatched up my own bag and tried to think of some way to say bye to Boomer. I reached out a hand but then stopped midair. He looked around and scratched the back of his neck as we both stuttered a few uhs and ums. Finally, we just shook hands and I fled the scene.

...What a peculiar day.

**XXX**

_Do you hear that? That's the sound of Boomer being a dipshit with Bubbles again._

_By the way, yesterday was a very special day for me... (Check my profile and see if you figure it out)_

_**mlbv-grimm/TheWonderfulWorldOfJazz – **__Thanks! Oh yes, Brick has a sort of "subtle" attraction to Blossom, if you get my drift. Princess is pretty much oblivious to world around her and her mind is dead set on our favorite cap-wearing fellow, but there will be some character development for even her. I wanna make sure even the secondary characters get their time to shine!_

_**Greeksoccerstar – **__Hopefully it will continue to interest you. I love when people are interested in my works *le goofy grin*_

_**QueenBee2000 – **__Yup...Sparks are flying like it's the Fourth of July, my friend. I love the sparks. Sparks are awesome._

_**butchercup – **__Yes. Aw, indeed. OH, YAY! You love all my stories! Hoooh, I feel all warm and buttery. Oh yeah, I'm a giant dickhead. I kinda left Reminiscent Details on hold for like two weeks! Thank you for waiting, though. It's the considerate and loyal readers like you that I adore!_

_**A Fading Flower – **__I'm one of the reasons you began to write again? Aw, shucks, stahp it. And actually I encourage you, and perhaps even other reviewers, to be more asshole-ish. I mean, I love reviews that tell me that my story is great, but I feel like I've become a bit haughty as a result. No big deal, though, and I did think it all out! I LOVE giving people my insight on the characters and plot and whatnot, you know? Giving them a little glimpse into how the gears turn in my mind. I'll have to check out that upcoming story of yours...It sounds interesting. The short chapters are my little babies, so there will be a handful of 'em. I love long reviews. I love them. Like, I really, really, really, REALLY love them. I cherish long reviews. They're near and dear to my heart, but please don't feel pressured to do this for every chapter. I'll survive if you miss a few or even a lot! _

_**tomboygreengurl – **__Oh, damn. I wish I had a phone (everyone makes fun of me because I don't have one yet!) I envy you! And I just did update, so HA. :D_

_XxNevermore09xX –__ That's Boomer for ya. That adorable little thing he is. Yes, you're correct, I'm most definitely a girl. I don't think that castration would particularly work on me, so HA. (I'm gonna do this "so HA" thing to every reviewer who I get back at from now on. Because I'm mature like that.)_

_allyD –__ Oh, yesh, a new reviewer! Thanks, I think it would be a little boring if you didn't get how they were feeling, you know? So hence, little thoughts every now and then._

_HaK :*_


End file.
